


[Art] Honorary hobbit #1

by mekare



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Honorary Hobbit Adventures, Humor, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare





	[Art] Honorary hobbit #1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clarity of Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749001) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



  
[](https://mithen.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mithen**](https://mithen.dreamwidth.org/)-inspired art again.

[Clarity of Vision chapter 9](http://mithen.dreamwidth.org/47042.html) introduced the concept of honorary dwarfs and honorary hobbits. So I made a quick coloured sketch of honorary hobbit Dwalin. Enjoy. His hair has been brushed and he isn't quite sure if he should get angry or laugh...

 

 

Okay next time, I need to ink this. Or maybe play around with my scanner.


End file.
